puppeteerfandomcom-20200223-history
Ying-Yang
Ying Yang is the former pet cat of the Moon Goddess, before the corrupted Moon Bear King usurped and eviscerated her. After he lost eight of his nine lives during the Moon Bear King's reign, he resigned himself to become Ezma Potts' pet cat, spending most of his days sleeping in the kitchen and chastising the witch for sending the poor puppets to their doom in her quest to get Calibrus. When Kutaro came to Castle Grizzlestein, he helped the young boy through his first challenges and take back Calibrus from the evil king. However, he refused to come with them across the Moon Kingdom and stay with Ezma. Appearance Ying Yang appears as a slightly fat cat with wings. Parts of his body is black and white and is covered in blue stripes along with some pink ones. He also has light blue-green eyes and two tails. not to mention crooked whiskers. Trivia *Ying-Yang is much like and maybe is a a nekomata (猫又?, or 猫股 "forked-cat"). A type of Bakeneko, basically a sort of monster or magical cat. This is mostly due to legend that when a cat grows its tail too long, it may fork into two. Much like Ying-Yang has. Which could also have to do with his abilities. *Ying-Yang's name refers to Yin and Yang 'used to describe how seemingly opposite or contrary forces are interconnected and interdependent in the natural world. Basically light and dark. This is likely cause Ying-Yang to have a black tail and a white tail, not to mention the patterns on his face. *'Ying-Yang lost his 8 lives accordingly: #Protecting the Moon Goddess from the Moon Bear King when he first attacked. (Died in battle) #Leading an assault with the four hero's against the Moon Bear King. (Died by door accident) #Searching for help on land, to save the Moon Goddess. (Died of starvation and dehydration) #Searching for help in the sea, to save Moon Goddess. (Died as shark bait.) #Decided to stand-up and defeat the moon bear king all by himself. (Crushed by Castle Grizzlestein) #Helping the selected children up the Tower of Tribulation to get Calibrus. (Died by trap or accident) #Helping the selected children up the Tower of Tribulation to get Calibrus again.(Died by trap or accident) #Tasting a new stew by Ezma Potts. (Died by the secret ingredient: Snake's venom). *It is revealed in the picture book of Little Bear that it was Ying-Yang who convinced Little Bear to touch the Black Moonstone thus setting off a chain reaction that causes the story. This means that Ying-Yang could be the one truly responsible for all the trouble on the moon, the Earth and the galaxy. However, this was all by accident as he was only mocking Little Bear due to his jealousy over his love for the goddess and vice-versa. Nevertheless, his mocking became his undoing as he lost all eight of his lives and led a miserable life ever since the Moon Bear King took over. So in a way, Ying-Yang is still punished for his deed. *He has a voice reminiscent of Peter Lorre. * It is unknown how Yin Yang knew Ezma Potts was the cursed version of the Moon Goddess. *A possible reason he didn't join Kutaro's journey after the first act is because he knew Ezma was the cursed version of the Moon Goddess and felt it was his duty to keep her safe, no matter what form she took on. Another reason would simply be his personality, he is quite lazy and had no real reason to join Kutaro. *Yin Yang could possibly represent the cat in the old tale of the Chinese Zodiac which is why he is not one of the Moon Bear's General which consists of all the other animals who were accepted into the Chinese Zodiac. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Moon Kingdom